


Tight

by pomidor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Perversion, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomidor/pseuds/pomidor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was too tight for two. Drabble. Our favourite angel starring with Winchester brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tight

They were inside him. So hot, so big. Both Winchester brothers looked at him with admiration. He could not disappoint Dean. Sam thought it was a bad idea. Taking two at a time? It surely wasn't good for Castiel's health. Dean argued that the Angel won't be hurt by that, that if he could do it, Cas could as well. It felt good even if it was a bit too much. This part of his anatomy was narrow, but it had to do. He trembled when the offending objects were thrust deeper into him. This feeling was amazing. Too full, but at the same time lacking. He wondered if he could take more. With one move he brought everything to an end.

"See!" shouted Dean enthusiastically "I told you, he could eat two burgers at the same time!"


End file.
